Dungeon
A Dungeon can be an Awakening Dungeon, a Rune Dungeon or a Mystery Dungeon. The rewards are "Rare Items" ( for example Runes or Element Awakening Materials). Awakening Dungeon * Elemental Stones are required to Awaken characters and to enhance Elements. * Elemental Stones can be acquired at Dungeon. * Awakening Dungeons rotate daily. * Valor is required to enter. * The Boss Iscariot gets stronger by the floors. * Rewards include Element Stones, Evolve Buns, Summon Stones and more! Magic Dungeon * Magic Dungeon is open at all times. Magic Stone Drop Rate ( per / run ) Element Dungeon * Element Dungeons rotate daily. * Defeat Iscariot to acquire rewards! Stone Drop Rate ( per / run ) Awakening Material Dungeon 11F * The 11th floor has its daily battle limits. * Resets daily at 00:00. Once a battle starts, battle entries cannot be recovered even if you quit in the middle. * Awakening Material Dungeon's 11th Floor has Character requirements to enter per element. Gear Dungeon (Omen's Void, Heide's Void) * Rare Gears can be acquired from the Gear Dungeons. * Conquer the Gear Dungeons to equip rare Gears on your Servants! * Good luck defeating powerful monsters! * Valor is required to enter. * Elements of Omen and Heide vary by floor, with each floor requiring a different strategy. * Rarer Gears can be acquired from higher floors. * Tap Reward List in each dungeon to view available Gears and items. Drop Rate Special Tips on Equipping Gears! * Gears for slots 2, 4, and 6 come with +% Primary Stats, so it's important to consider which Primary Stats to focus on based on the types of characters and set effects! * Primary stats of 1, 3, 5 Gear have fixed values. Select Gears that provide good Secondary Stats and Bonus Stats when you enhance them! Mystery Dungeons * Mystery Dungeons can be found occasionally when clearing Exploration of Dungeons. * Servant Summon Shards of the Boss can be acquired when clearing the Mystery Dungeon. * Mystery Dungeon is open for 60 minutes from the discovery and can be entered without limit. * Mystery Dungeon can be shared on the chat or guild chat. * Other Crusades can enter the shared Mystery Dungeon by sending a request to the original discoverer. * Crusades within the same guild do not need to wait for approval to enter the shared Mystery Dungeon. * Join a guild and take the benefit! * Sometimes, the gates of the GM's Mystery Dungeon will open... Reward 1) Clear Rewards * Servant Summon Shards of the Boss can be acquired when clearing the Mystery Dungeon. * A Servant can be summoned when there is a required amount of the Servant Summon Shards. 2) Dungeon Share Rewards * You will gain Valor from other players that have cleared your Mystery Dungeon. * 1 Valor will be rewarded for every clear by other players. The Mystery Dungeon is marked by a pink shining gate with a keyhole on one of the Story Mode/Tutorial tiles. You need Valor to enter. A mystery dungeon can be found occasionally when you clear a tile or any dungeon and have a time limit of 1 hour before they disappear. There is no limit for entering though. You will be rewarded with Summoning Shards for the Servant showed on the Mystery Dungeon. You can "share" your Mystery Dungeon with other players on the global chat or guild chat. Players from global chat will send a request to join your Mystery Dungeon and you need to grant permission to enter. To see who requested to join, go to the door icon next to your Mailbox and "Approve" the requester. Guild comrades do not need permission. You have 10 maximum slots to global chat players and 10 more slots for your guild members. __FORCETOC__